


Chinese Take-Out, Again

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fornell brings dinner</p><p> </p><p>written for older_not_dead promptathon #17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Take-Out, Again

Gibbs opened the door to find Fornell standing on the other side with a bag of food in his hands. "Tobias."

"I brought dinner."

"What did you get?" Gibbs asked as he turned toward the living room where he had the game on, knowing Tobias would shut the door and follow him.

"Chinese," Fornell said setting the bag down on the table.

"Again?"

"Well if you'd start cooking again. we could eat something besides Chinese take out."

"Let me get forks so I don't have to use those damn chop sticks," he said walking into the kitchen, ignoring Tobias's jab at his cooking strike. When he came back out with forks, napkins and a couple of beers, he asked, "What did you get?" as he sat down on the sofa next to Fornell.

"Kung Pau chicken and Beijing Beef."

"Spicy?" Gibbs asked as he pulled one of the containers toward him.

"Spicy enough."

"Good," he declared taking a bite of what turned out to be the Kung Pau chicken.

"Try this one," Fornell said holding out a fork full of his meal.

Taking the bite of beef from Fornell's fork, Gibbs smiled and said, "Mmm..." When he swallowed. Reaching out, he grabbed the tie Tobias still had on and pulled his lover close for a kiss. "Tastes better on you," he murmured, pulling back slightly before leaning back in to kiss Fornell again.

"Jethro, as much as I'd like to continue like this, I haven't eaten all day and I'm hungry."

"Spoilsport," Gibbs complained giving Tobias another quick kiss before going back to his own dinner occasionally stealing from Fornell's container or leaning over to kiss him teasing him just enough to prompt his lover to hurry up and finish his dinner so he could take Tobias to bed.

"You do realize, if this is the reaction I'm going to get every time I bring Chinese takeout over, I'm going to bring it over more often," Fornell pointed out.

Gibbs just shrugged, closed the lid on his container then reached out and closed the lid on Tobias's. Standing up, he reached out and grabbed Tobias's tie, pulling him up and leading him toward the stairs and subsequently his bed room. "Good thing I like Chinese."


End file.
